Noel (Trio)/Quotes
General *'MAN FIRST MEETING 01:' "I wonder what I will play today. ...Name can play with me? You, who? Mom's acquaintance? ...Oh, maybe name? As expected! You are the relative of Frank. A rumor from mama! I'm called Noelle. You're a gentle older brother. Next time, let's play with me!" *'MAN FIRST MEETING 02:' "I wonder what I will play today. ...Name can play with me? You, who? Mom's acquaintance? ...Oh, maybe name? As expected! You are the relative of Frank. A rumor from mama! I'm called Noelle. You're a gentle older sister. Next time, let's play with me!" Weather *'WEATHER A SUNNY SPRING:' "Hmm... What do I wanna do today? It's super nice out, so maybe I'll practice my singin' outside." Time *'Morning 01:' "Good morning~, name! Let's keep up well today~♪" *'Morning 02:' "Name, you look sleepy. Have you thought of littering at night? I have to sleep early~." *'Morning 03:' "Good mornin', name! Let's have fun today! ♪" *'Morning 04:' "Name, you look sleepy. Mommy said the lack of sleep was an enemy of beauty." *'Afternoon 01:' "Hello! Name, do you have work today? Every day, it's tough." *'Afternoon 02:' "Maybe I should play what I'm doing today. Name, can you play with me?" *'Evening 01:' "I got tired because I played a lot today... Huwaah. Ah, it's Name. Good evening!" *'Evening 02:' "Even though we could see it, it's already night so I can't play from now. Too bad..." Map *"Not many people come around here, so when I wanna practice singin', this is where I hide. Ah! Don't tell anybody, okay? It's a secret! I'm still not as good as Mama, so I get really nervous if there's anyone listenin'." *"Walkie time! ♪ Walkie time! ♪ La de da de diiime! ♪ What fun stuff am I gonna find this tiiime?" Friendship Conversation *"Guess what? Mr. Frank comes and buys a lot of stuff at our shop. He says it's because we have stuff that farmers need a lot. I'm sure that means you'll find stuff ya want for your farm at our shop, too, name. ♪" *"Name, do you like music? I like-- it! My dream is to become a wonderful singer like a mama! Mom was a famous soprano singer long ago." *"Hey, name. Name, at what moment do you think that you have grabbed a man's heart? I first wrote to grab a stomach in a book, but ... was that true? It's not like a person, but a stomach? Don't you look at us without staring when your stomach is full? ... I don't quite understand manhood." *"Name! Will you listen to my songs next time? Because, if name thinks about me, you don't have to deal with kids and they will say honest impressions. If it's another person, it will surely end after being told that it is good to deal with children. So... please!" *"If I had a dad or an older brother, would it be something like this?" Blessing *'Blessing Engagement:' "Name, is it true that you marry Candidate!? It is amazing. Congratulations, call the wedding ceremony! Absolute!" *'Blessing Childbirth:' "Hey, is it true that a baby was born? Wah, congratulations~♪ Which one it resembles? What did you name it? Can I go to see this time? Well, can't you answer even if asked at such a moment? Ehehe, because it's even interesting!" Gift *'Best:' "Item!? It smells yummy and there seems to be an eating habit.♪ Thank you, name." *'Loved:' "Wow, there seems to be delicious♪ Do you mind if I get this? Thank you~!" *'Liked:' "Oh, I like this ~! Have you heard from Mama? Thank you ~ ♪" *'Neutral:' "I got it. I will show it to mama.♪ Thank you, name." *'Dislike:' "Well, I'm sick of this. You can't be a good singer unless you can receive smart faces with a smile." *'Hate:' "Yada~, I hate this! I don't need it!" *'Worst:' "U~e... I hate this item very much... This is a bit weird because it takes a lot of time to chew. Could the chewing power lead to good singing...? Such a thing? Really? Is it going to be good? ...Yeah, let's get this sometime." Pet *'General:' "Wah~♪ Is it a pet of name~?" *'Dog:' "Hey! It's a dog! There there~♪ Does this dog have a similar atmosphere to Mr. Brad?" *'Cat:' "Wah! It's a cat! This is pretty cute too!" *'Capybara:' "Hey, it's a capybara! It's an interesting one~." Category:Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns Quotes